Sunrise
by show.me.the.stars
Summary: Do you know what the sunrise reminds me of, Sasuke-kun? -- Sakura writes Sasuke a letter, apologising for leaving him behind.


- : { o } : -

_Do you know what the sunrise reminds me of, Sasuke-kun? -- Sakura writes Sasuke a letter, apologising for leaving him behind._

showmethestars _presents her latest NARUTO fanfiction;_

**Sunrise.**

_Because she loved him too much she had to let go._

- : { o } : -

Hello, beautiful~!

Haha, I know I mustn't be the only one to call you as such, Sasuke-kun, but really, even you can't deny it's true. ;)

Spiky black hair that you just want to run your fingers through and equally dark eyes that you could so easily lose yourself in...not to mention that drop dead _sexy_ voice of yours... Sasuke-kun, in the non-sleaziest way possible you are a true example of sex-on-legs.

Now don't deny it, Hinata-chan obviously agrees with me (she's dating you after all), and all the girls in the village at one stage in their lives would've been members of the secret "Uchiha Sasuke is Love" club. (Not that they'd willingly admit it now, lest they _want_ to be decked by Hinata-chan!!) My silly little crush on you began when I saw you smile for the first time when we were six years old after all.

You were (still are, really) so beautiful.

I'm trying not to take a jab at your masculinity here (that's more of a Sai thing anyway), I'm just stating fact.

And to brush this under the tatami, yes I love you, but no, my love for you does not constitute us fucking like rabbits.

...You and Hinata seem to have more fun doing that anyway.

Kidding!!

Hinata's WAY too shy for something like that!! ...But I'm sure you know what they say about shy girls!! ....Hehe.

On a more serious note...if you're reading this letter you've obviously found me.

...I've been meaning to do this for a while...Sasuke-kun...I'm breaking our promise....I'm sorry.

I just couldn't do it anymore.

I couldn't fake the smiles and the laughter, I'm not like him..., I'm nowhere _near_ as strong, even though I tried _so_ hard to be.

I _tried_--just like he told me to...but we all know he pampered me too much, and we all know how much of a spoiled brat I am. I never lived like you or Naruto, I always grew up loved...and losing it....

When he died, I died too.

I know he'll be mad at me when I see him soon, but I can't go another day without him...and I know deep down he'll be happy to see me too.

I know what you're thinking : I should be happy that I'm alive! I should be glad to see the sunrise each morning, to see all my friends smiling and happy.... But I'm not...and I'm so selfish...

Gosh, you really were right about me all those years ago, Sasuke-kun.

I really am annoying.

But enough with the negatives!

Now is not the time to be sad!

I want you to be happy, Sasuke-kun!

I am.

Sitting here and watching the sun rise behind the monument (my eyes automatically zoom toward his face, number seven of eight--in between a scowly you and a winking Kakashi-sensei--I know he would be so proud), I know I'm finally happy too.

...Naruto and I used to lie here in this bed every morning and watch the sunrise together, and I can't think of a better way for things to pan out...just lie here and watch the sunrise for one last time before fading away....

Don't worry, it wont hurt...I'll just go to sleep and never wake up....and Naruto and I will finally be together again...

I'll be so happy.

Hey Sasuke-kun...you know I love you, right?

And I always will.

I know I'm just another person for you to mourn, one of so many, and for that I will always be sorry, but please take your time, Sasuke-kun.

Its not your time yet.

I don't want to see you until you're all old and wrinkly, with dozens of grandchildren--no, _great_ grandchildren and then we'll greet you with open arms...I promise.

But until that day, please don't cry for me Sasuke-kun.

I don't want you to be sad for me...I'm happy, okay?

Do you know what the sunrise reminds me of, Sasuke-kun?

Naruto.

It's so _disgustingly_ orange.

Oh! The ink is running a little...darn it, I don't _want_ to cry anymore--Naruto hates it when I cry...

...I'm getting tired, Sasuke. ...I think this is it...

I'm going to go to sleep now.

Please, remember that I love you and I always will.

But I love Naruto too...and unlike you, I don't think I can let him go.

- : { o } : -

A/N : ...How emo of me.

This was kinda inspired by a fanfiction I once read... "Hello Sunshine", I think the title was called? But yes, the story was about Sakura writing a letter to a deceased Naruto one morning...and yeah, in this fic, obviously Sakura is writing a goodbye letter to Sasuke so she can be reunited in death with her lover : Naruto.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (isn't it funny how even if you're in a good mood one can pump out some great angst?), so I'd really appreicate it if you reviewed!


End file.
